kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
St4rs
"st4rs" is a story in the making, written by with love- april and hannah on fanfiction. The first chapter should be coming out soon! Plot "st4rs" revolves around Ana Greene, who, after a big fight with April on the anniversary of her parent's deaths, wishes on a shooting star that her parents never died. She wakes up the next morning, living with Mary, Justin and both of her living parents in Virginia Beach. Ana is the only person who remembers how life used to be, besides her shooting star, who now takes the form of a spirit that only Ana can see and hear. Ana at first believes that everything is going to be perfect again, but much to her surprise, everyone around her changed drastically, and she realizes life wasn't so bad before. Now she's forced to deal with the consequences of her wish, while trying to find a way to undo it. Characters Ana Greene Ana is the main protagonist of "st4rs". She's one of two characters who didn't change at all after the wish was made. Star Star is the name given to Ana's shooting star, in her spirit form. Only Ana can see and hear Star. Star has the power to freeze time, and everyone around her in order to help Ana with what's going on around her. Vada Bousquet After the wish, Vada turns out incredibly different than she was before. Without Bleeding Hearts, which was never formed in this alternate universe, Vada has taken the place of the "Queen Bee" of the school. When Star explains to Ana, who Vada is, Ana remarks, "I'm intimidated by her, and she's my best friend!" Riley Berenson After the wish, Riley becomes the school's bad boy. It's explained that Riley ended up this way because, unlike Ana, his parents still died. And without his group of friends (Bleeding Hearts), he had no one to turn to, therefore having no closure whatsoever. Adrian Cortez After the wish, Adrian is a misfit, unlike his cousin Vada. He hangs out with the "geeks", but is satisfied with his friends. Since he was never close with Vada, he never got the chance to meet Cori, so isn't dating her. Instead, Adrian has been in a relationship with Olivia Johnson. April Dickson After the wish, April is the most drastically changed. She died her hair pink and hangs out with the troublemakers, like Riley. Ana tries to argue that April "Isn't her best friend" anymore, to which Star reminds her that Ana's parents never died, so she never moved in with April and never became her best friend. Ana realizes that April turned out this way because she never had the good influence Ana gave to her. Hannah Dickson After the wish, Ana discovers herself to be best friends with Hannah, who's one of the preppy girls in school. She isn't shy or quiet, as she used to be, but is still an A+ student. It's also revealed later on that Hannah is still a lesbian in this alternate universe, however, she had never told that to anyone, including Ana. Hannah is shown to not be on good terms with her family, besides Chad, and warns Ana to stay away from the rest of her family, if she knew what was good for her. Jake Dickson After the wish, Jake is a loner. Due to Vada being popular, he never fell in love with her, and the two don't socialize. Jake is still smart, but doesn't put effort into his work and is very anti-social. Ana notices that she never sees him when she's at Hannah's house, because he's always at the skate park. Jamie Dillon After the wish, Jamie is the quirky, weird and nerdy girl of the school. She's very best friends with Olivia, Kami and Adrian and is an open bisexual. She recieves a lot of torment from the populars, but is seen to have a good attitude and brushes most of it off. Ana notes that she's still as dumb as she was before. Fernando Drilovsky After the wish, Fernando ends up being held back a year, so he's in Ana's grade. He too is a popular. In a surprising turn of events, Star informs Ana that Fernando and Vada have been dating for nearly two years now, seeing as he was never given the chance to fall in love with April. Kami Drilovsky After the wish, Kami is a bit of a nerdy girl. She's on very good terms with Adrian, Jamie and Olivia as well. She's the school's photographer, and is always seen with a camera. She's quite shy now, contrary to typical Kami, and when Ana stops her in the hallway one day, she begins to panick, thinking Ana is going to do something mean to her, seeing as they've never spoken before. Noah Heart After the wish, Noah, as well as her twin Rose, are both bad girls in the school as well. She's good friends with the bad girl, April, and is known for crushing madly on Riley, who in return has no interest in her. Her friendship with Kami disapeared, but her friendship with April remained strong. Noah and April's friendships was one of few to carry on into the alternate universe. Olivia Johnson After the wish, Olivia remained the chubby, nerdy girl she was before. However, she seems much happier. Ana remarks that she looks beautiful and radiant. In reply, Star informs her "The only reason Olivia became what she became after her family was rich, was because she felt pressured by the friendship of you, Kami, April and Noah, as those four were all beautiful to her. Since you were never friends, she was never pressured, and remained true to herself. And it didn't hurt her that she started dating Adrian in eigth grade, and he makes her feel beautiful." Declan Poole After the wish, Declan was one of the few characters who didn't change at all. He remained the most popular boy in school, since Zakk moved away earlier than he did before, since he didn't have April to make him want to stay in the United States. Declan is still a player, and still has a thing for April. Star states, "Ever since transformation happened, Declan over here has had a thing for bad girls. He's been chasing after Pinky for years now." Category:Stories Category:Discontinued Category:AprilShowers101's Pages